Meilin's Story
by Dakota Reighn
Summary: A story about what Meilin and the gang does while she's away at Hong Kong and how Meilin deals with Li's new found love for Sakura. Please Read and Review. Finished Story.
1. Part I: Leaving All Behind

Welcome to my world of Card Captors. This story is based around my favorite character, Meilin. It picks up after the episode Meilin's Story when Meilin must leave for Hong Kong to visit her sick grandmother. This is my account of what happens while she is there, and what I think should have happened between the remaining Card Captors. Please check out my other fanfiction and look for Lord of the Rings and Moulin Rouge fictions to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Card Captors including any names, places or things mentioned in the story. Some characters, like Rex Mizoki, where created by me. So don't sue me, all you'll get is my DBZ fanfiction!  
  
  
  
Meilin's Story Part One  
  
Meilin looked out the window of the airplane as it took off, leaving Li and her friends behind. But her grandmother needed her and so did the rest of her family. She sighed heavily as the plan terminal became in the distance and was no longer visible. Her father turned to her with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Meilin? You seemed happy when we left." He said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Oh, it's just leaving everyone behind to go care for Grandma that's all." She replied.  
  
"Don't worry hunny, we'll be back in Reedington before you know," he said with a smile. A smile crossed Meilin's face as she turned back out the window. The stuartest came down the isle and Meilin got a cup of tea. She sipped it as they flew of back towards Hong Kong. Meanwhile, back in Reedington Li, Sakura and Madison walked out of the Reedington Air Port and headed for the park. Kero unzipped Sakura's wing shaped backpack and popped his head out for some fresh air. "Oh that's better." Kero said taking a big breath of fresh air.  
  
"You haven't caught any Clow Cards lately have you Sakura?" Li asked with his usual serious expression. Sakura clasped a hand around the key on her necklace and sighed. She didn't say anything for a long time. Not until they reached Li's house. He shook his head at Sakura and walked up the front steps to his house and then in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Is something wrong Sakura?" Madison asked as they continued to walk towards Madison's. Sakura was spending the night at Madison's house. It was Saturday and they didn't have school the next day. Sakura kept her hand on the necklace and remained speechless.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it now, let's just has some fun." She said, letting go of the Key of Clow pendant on her necklace and quickening her pace. Kero, sitting on her backpack was concerned. He knew what was eating up Sakura inside. The three entered Madison's house, and went straight to Madison's room. Madison went to the kitchen for some popcorn while Sakura lay out to blankets and four pillows, two for each girl. She grazed Madison's movie collection and picked out her favorite, one her and Madison had a great time watching. She thought some popcorn and movies would clear her head.  
  
"You're worried about capturing cards without Meilin aren't you?" Came the familiar voice, perched up on Madison's bed, behind where the blankets were laid out.  
  
"What makes you say that Kero?" Sakura asked him in her usual tone.  
  
"The way you were acting earlier today when she left for Hong Kong." Kero said. Madison came in the room at the second Kero was finished talking with three bowls of popcorn. Two big bowls for Sakura and herself and a small one for Kero, though her could eat a lot. Madison picked up the movie Sakura had selected and laughed.  
  
"This one again?" She asked with a giggling tone in her voice.  
  
"Come on it's our fav. Remember?"  
  
"Alright, but I pick the next one." Madison said, popping the tape into the VCR and lying down on the blanket's with Sakura, picking up a few curnals of popcorn and plopping them into her mouth. Sakura did the same, but stuffing a handful into her mouth. Small, but watchful eyes were set in Sakura's back. She couldn't hide anything from Kero. Li looked out his bedroom window. Glancing around the sky, like he was looking for Meilin's plane. Remembering the same memories that Meilin had shared with Sakura the night before. Bringing back the little red bird that had flown away from her. He climbed ten trees' to retrieve the bird. He still treated her the same way. He pushed her away and it made her even more clingy. He didn't know what she saw in him, even though he was her fiancé. He couldn't ignore her. He felt the same way towards her; he just couldn't show it. Li knew that Meilin would get jealous when she met Sakura, but he never saw anything in her.  
  
"Don't even go there." Li said to himself as that subject came up in his mind. He got up from his window sill seat and walked out of his room. At the hallway telephone, he stopped as if he were going to make a call. His left hand reached down as if to pick up the receiver but her caught himself and pulled his hand back and dropped it to his side.  
  
"What are you going?" He asked himself as he shook his head and walked down the hallway to the stairs and went down. A million thoughts bombarded his brain and he felt a head ache come on. That's all Avalon was. Sakura was on his mind and he didn't know why.  
  
Meilin landed safely in Hong Kong and went to see her grand mother. She was recovering well and Meilin and her father should be back in Reedington in three to four weeks. Meilin looked down at her watch; it was 4:30 p.m already? She hurried to her grandfather's karate lessons before she was late. The lesson's had already begin by the time she was changed and ready. Her partner, Rex, was waiting for her. Meilin had to get used to a new partner after Li left, but Rex was as skilled as she was and fun to be around. Meilin hurried over to him and awaited her grandfather's instructions. About thirty boys and girls attended his lessons. Fifteen pairs followed his close instruction and discipline. Meilin got no special treatment, and was often singled out by him.  
  
Meilin couldn't have liked this better. It gave her the chance to show off her moves. Her grandfather shouted various commands and instructions. Meilin quickly tried to catch up with the daily routines and hoping that her grandfather hadn't noticed her lateness.  
  
"Meilin you were late to lesson's and now your routine's are getting sloppy, just because you've been gone doesn't mean you shouldn't still be practicing." Her grandfather scolded her as he walked up and down the rows of students, watching their techniques and mistakes.  
  
"I'm sorry Master." Meilin said, stopping her routine's with Rex and turning to face her grandfather, bowing to him.  
  
"Alright, continue." Her grandfather said, walking past the two.  
  
"Strike one," Rex said playful as he and Meilin stood in fighting position and then he delivered a full roundhouse kick with his right leg, Meilin swiftly ducking and delivering a leg sweep to Rex. Rex got tripped up on it and fell backwards, all a part of their routine. Rex put his hands above his shoulders and pushed up on them, kicking his leg in the air and jumping back onto his feet. Meilin and Rex back into fighting position. Meilin forced an uppercut at Rex, her left fist in a ball. Rex swiftly turned around and in a blink of an eye, caught Meilin's arm and pulled it across his shoulder. With one swift movement, he tried to pick Meilin up and flip her over. By order, she locked her legs around his and pulled back with her arm, causing Rex to release her arm.  
  
Meilin unwrapped her legs around Rex's and flipped back onto her feet and wait instructions. Rex used his left leg to swiftly kick out high at Meilin. Meilin ducked under the leg in the knick of time and used her right arm to deliver a red-handed knuckle punch into Rex's chest. Rex stepped backwards a few steps, Meilin didn't hit him hard, his was just routine practice.  
  
"You must move smoother with your punch Meilin or you'll never be fast enough to hit an opponent. We only have one week to get you into shape for the up coming tournament. Please stay after for extra lesson's Meilin, we don't want you falling out the first round now do we?" her grandfather said to her as both her and Rex stopped and faced him.  
  
"Yes Master." Meilin said before bowing to her grandfather before he passed.  
  
"That is all for routine today, you may practice your routine's for the up coming tournament for the remained of the lesson's." Her grandfather said before he walked back into his small office to call Meilin's father. Meilin had a sad looks cross her face as she turned to Rex who had a smirk across his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a crude tone to her voice  
  
"Oh nothing, only that you have to stay after for more practice." Rex said with a smile. Meilin could only smile back, she didn't mind to stay after. Meilin and Rex started training and practicing the routine's they would be using on each other for the tournament. Meilin couldn't help let Li cross her mind. They won last year's tournament together. It would be weird going their without him. Meilin wondered but he was doing, and without a clear head, the routine wasn't going very well.  
  
"Meilin, what are you doing?" Asked a flustered Rex.  
  
"The routine we are suppose to practice for tournament."  
  
"Well your missing your targets and having a delay on your blocks AND attacks." Rex said, eyebrows raising at her.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta clear my head." And with that she did. She tried hard to show her grandfather she was still as good as she was before she left. He watched with careful eyes over her. Determining whether or not to get her behind. Meilin was the bets in the class, now that Li had gone. She was a little rusty because she had to switch partners.  
  
"Meilin you can go home, you've shown great improvement since the beginning of the lesson." Her grandfather said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Thank you Master." Meilin said, turning and bowing to him. She couldn't call him Grandfather, but she had to call him Master. He was her teacher figure and mentor. Teaching her everything she knows about marital arts. Meilin picked up her bag and headed for the doors to avoid her friends who took lessons as well. She left so suddenly and now she was back, she knew they would be mad at her. She hurried out the door and headed, in a quick pace, down the street to check on her grandmother.  
  
Sakura and Madison were sitting at the ice cream shop, getting ice cream. Sakura, Madison and Kero had a long talk last night about capturing Clow cards. They would be fine without Meilin until she came back, and even if she never did. Sakura was back to her old self, but Li wasn't.  
  
"What's up with Li today? He ran out of here when he saw us, he's been acting weird ever since Meilin left." Sakura said, scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't in the mood for ice cream." Madison said, taking half the size of a spoonful of strawberry ice cream as Sakura's into her mouth.  
  
"Who knows what the kid has got up his sleeve." Kero said quickly from Sakura's backpack.  
  
"Quiet Kero." Sakura said, elbowing the wing shaped bag next to her in the booth. Sakura took the last bite of her ice cream and looked over at Madison's already finished bowl. She picked up her bag and both girls got up and left the store. Li was walking down the street from them. Madison saw him and motioned for Sakura to go ahead, claiming she forgot something in the ice cream shop and ran down the street. She went clear past the store and caught up with Li. He pretended not to notice her as she walked along side him.  
  
"Li? Why are you acting kind funny lately?"  
  
"I'm not." Li said in a monotone voice. He turned his head away from Madison, pretending to look around at the other side of the street, and the road.  
  
"Ever since Meilin left you've been avoiding us," Madison said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"It's not you if that's what's your asking." Li said, turning his head back to face her and stuffed his balled fist into the pockets of his jean shorts. Madison's eyes widen and she quickly stepped in front of him and grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him a bit.  
  
"It's Sakura isn't it? What's wrong with her? Is something going to happen with the Clow cards?" Madison asked those questions in a frantic barged. Li didn't say anything, the look one his face gave Madison the answer's to all her questions, and more.  
  
"It has nothing to do with the Clow cards, does it?" Madison asked him. The expressions on Li's face secede to changed. That was a definite yes.  
  
"You have a cr...Oh my god Li!" Madison shouted at him, shaking his shoulders again.  
  
"Mind your own business Madison," Li said, breaking her arms off his shoulders and stepping to the side of her and walking away. Madison stood there for a few minutes. Thinking over this information she enquired from Li. She couldn't tell Sakura. She knew Sakura could never like someone like Li. Or could she? What about Meilin? Madison wanted to shout that out to Li. Meilin had become her friend over the time she had been here. She was a part of the team as Sakura put it. Madison quickly turned and ran back down the way she came. Sakura was waiting for her in the park. 


	2. Part II: The Tournament

Last time on Meilin's Story:  
  
"You have a cr..Oh my god Li!" Madison shouted at him, shaking his shoulders again.  
  
"Mind your own business Madison," Li said, breaking her arms off his shoulders and stepping to the side of her and walking away. Madison stood there for a few minutes. Thinking over this information she enquired from Li. She couldn't tell Sakura. She knew Sakura could never like someone like Li. Or could she? What about Meilin? Madison wanted to shout that out to Li. Meilin had become her friend over the time she had been here. She was a part of the team as Sakura put it. Madison quickly turned and ran back down the way she came. Sakura was waiting for her in the park.  
  
  
  
Meilin's Story Part Two  
  
Two weeks had flown by for Meilin. She had trained hard, and the martial arts tournament was the next mourning. She lay on her bed, looking out the window, wondering what Li was doing. Meilin had called his house eight times in the past thirteen days, and only got to talk to him once. He was always in the shower, outside, staying after school, or at someone else's house. She began to wonder if that was were he really was, or he was glad to see her go. The telephone on the nightstand next to her bed rang, causing her to jump. She quickly leaped for the phone, grabbing the receiver.  
  
"Hello?!? This is Meilin," she beamed quickly into the phone.  
  
"Hey Meilin its Rex." Said the voice on the other side.  
  
"Oh, hey Rex. " Meilin replied in a rather disappointed tone of voice.  
  
"Wishing I was someone else?" Rex said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yea kinda, but I'm glad to talk to someone." Meilin said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Wishing he would call?"  
  
"Who Li? Oh no, I was waiting for a call from." Meilin got cut off.  
  
"You aint a very good liar Meilin, I just called to make sure you weren't nervous about the martial arts tournament tomorrow." Rex said cutting her off in a flat tone.  
  
"Oh. no I'm fine, I'll you see you in the mourning." And with that, she hung up the phone. She sighed and they resumed her positing on her bed, winding down form the day and preparing in her mind for the tournament tomorrow.  
  
"I have to call him, " she said out loud as she grabbed the receiver and dialed his phone number. It rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Said the voice of a young boy. It was Li for sure. Meilin's eyes lit up. Finally she could get a chance to talk to him.  
  
"Li! Finally got a hold of you! I've got so much to tell you about." Meilin squealed into the phone. Just then there was a giggle of a familiar girls voice. Then that same girl's voice asked who was on the telephone. Li froze as he heard Meilin's voice speak back to him.  
  
"Huh.Hi mom." He said, trying to cover for himself.  
  
"Mom? Li its Meilin not your mom, who was that?" Meilin said, a very confused tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh, everything is going good, Wei is doing fine, nope, at the market." Li said, his voice rather shaky and broken.  
  
"Li what wrong with you? I'm not your mother! Was that Sakura's voice? Is she over there?" Meilin asked frantically in scared and frustrated voice.  
  
"Oh ok mom, I love you too, bye." Li said and hung up the receiver. Meilin held phone up to her ear and listened to the beep beep beep until the realization sunk in. Li had hung up on her and called her his mother. Was he trying to tell her something? Meilin was almost certain it was Sakura's voice she heard. She was right; Sakura was over at Li's house. A lot can change over two weeks while she was away. Meilin could only imagine the worst, and it was true.  
  
She just shook her head and changed into her pajamas. She needed a good night sleep for the tournament. The thought of Li and Sakura drifted slowly out of her head as Meilin feel deeply asleep. Sweet dreams of her and Li filled her mind. Li stood by the phone and stared at t for about 30 seconds. Sakura stood behind him, with a confused look on her face. Why is he staring at the phone? Thoughts like that grazed her mind.  
  
"Li? Was that your mom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Li shook his head and turned around to face her and a small smile spread across his lip. "Yea, she was just checking up on me." He said and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura followed him, enjoying his smile, it was almost the first time he did since he came to Reedington.  
  
Meilin awoke at seven o'clock that morning. It was a beautiful Saturday. She reached over and turned the radio on her alarm clock on and jumped out of bed. Brushing her hair that was down and messy out of her face as she made her bed. She sang along with the latest toon on the radio, when she was done with her bed, hurried down the hallway to the bathroom to fix her hair. She brushed her long black hair and parted it into two sections. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she wrapped it once around into a small bun above her ear then tied it with a blue ribbon, leaving a long section hang down. Meilin did the same for the other side of her hair. She hurried out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs into then living room where her mother sat reading the paper.  
  
"Morning Mother." She said with a smile on her face as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Meilin. " Her mother said, turning the page of her newspaper. Meilin pushed the swing door to the kitchen open and saw her father already in there, fixing a plate of soft Chinese white noodles, with chopped up pieces of Chinese mushrooms in it.  
  
"Dad you made my favorite!" Meilin exclaimed as she sat up on a stool on the kitchen island. Her father smiled and set the plate in front to her, along with a glass of orange juice and milk.  
  
"Pasta is just what you need for your tournament today." He said, going back over to the stove. Meilin stabbed a couple mushrooms with her fork and popped them into her mouth.  
  
"Are you and mom coming to watch?" Meilin asked and then began chewing the mushrooms.  
  
"Of course Princess, " her father said, "We've never missed one." Meilin smiled and started on the noodles. When she was finished with her breakfast, she did the dishes and the rest of her morning chores. When she was finished, she hurried up stairs to get dressed. She put on her robe and tied it with her green belt. She left before she had the chance to go for her black belt. That didn't bother her one bit; she was confidant that her and Rex could pull out a win this year. Then she'd have two first place wins under her belt.  
  
She grabbed her gym bag and hurried down stairs and put on her light weigh, new shoes her parents had bought her. Her father and mother were already standing by the door. All three of them went out the door and into the family car; they were on their way to pick up Rex, and then to the tournament. Li and Sakura had plans to do something together that mourning. Sakura stood in the park and waited for him, standing by the store that sold the amulets. A flashback of the maze card hit her as she thought about it. She spotted him when he entered the park; she was early for in her life.  
  
"Hi Li," She said, leaning off the side of the store.  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk." Li said in his usual monotone voice. A worried look hit Sakura's face as he finished that sentence. She knew it had to be about Meilin.  
  
"Oh, what about?" She said, starting to walk with him around the park. Li was silent for about thirty seconds as they walked together.  
  
"Meilin.I still haven't told her and I don't think its fair that I do this to her." he said, tilting his head down, as if in shame.  
  
".Ok.what do you wanna do about it?" Sakura asked, her voice getting shaky like she was about to cry.  
  
"You're the first girl I've ever shared my feelings with, all I've done is push Meilin away." Li swallowed. The same growing in his voice with every word he spoke to her.  
  
"I'm stilling waiting for a solution." Sakura assumed he had one.  
  
"I'm going to call her and tell her everything tonight, I'll never be able to do it face to face." Li said, the same overwhelmed tone in his voice.  
  
"That's kinda cowardly you know." Sakura said, scratching her head. Li didn't reply to that. He just hung his head. He had feelings for Sakura and Meilin. He was afraid of hurting Meilin because they grew up together. Sakura reached down and took Li's hand in hers and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I take that back, you call her and tell her tonight, she wont be to mad, she probably having a good time in Hong Kong." Sakura said with a smile. Li smiled back and held her hand. The two continued to walk around the park, speechless. Meilin was having the time of her life at the tournament. She had beaten every opponent for 3 straight matches. Rex had won all his. Her parents cheered as Meilin had made it into the final round, taking out her third opponent. Rex did the same, they would fight each other in the final round.  
  
There was a short intermission before round six. The round that would decide the top four students that were the champions of martial arts. Meilin was a returning champion. She had a different partner this year. So it would make the judging more difficult, since they grade on the past performance improvement as well. The bell rang and the only other couple to make it started their routine. Meilin went over the routine in her head, making sure she wouldn't make a mistake. As a defending champion, she got to go second. The first couple finished their routine and bowed to the judges.  
  
Meilin and Rex took their positions on the mat. They bowed in unison in front of the judges and the led judge gave a nod, telling them to begin. Meilin had the first move. Rex blocked and countered. They continued flawlessly. Both very light on their feet and not one mistake from either of them. They finished their routine and bowed. The other couple joined them on met and the judges all huttled together. It took them a little less than five minutes to decide on a victor, and who would go home with nothing. They all resumed their chairs and looked at each participant.  
  
"The judges have come to a decision, here before us we saw to very different routines. Two couples from two different martial arts schools. Genesis Jerkin, from Half Pine School of Martial Arts, her partner David Hogan from Half Pine School of Martial Arts. And then we have Meilin Rae, last year's Martial Arts Champion, with her new partner Rex Mizoki. With no further a due.this year Martial Arts Champions are." 


	3. Part III: Meilin's Homecoming

Last time on Meilin's Story Part Two:  
  
They finished their routine and bowed. The other couple joined them on met and the judges all huttled together. It took them a little less than five minutes to decide on a victor, and who would go home with nothing. They all resumed their chairs and looked at each participant.  
  
"The judges have come to a decision, here before us we saw to very different routines. Two couples from two different martial arts schools. Genesis Jerkin, from Half Pine School of Martial Arts, her partner David Hogan from Half Pine School of Martial Arts. And then we have Meilin Rae, last year's Martial Arts Champion, with her new partner Rex Mizoki. With no further a due.this year Martial Arts Champions are."  
  
Meilin's Story Part Three  
  
"Meilin Rae, defending champion and her partner Rex Mizoki." The judge said, reading off the ballet. Meilin squealed and jumped for joy. She had one it again. Rex couldn't believe it himself, but he quickly turned and hugged Meilin. Rex and Meilin's parents rushed to them and hugged them both. They were both showered with hugs from people they didn't even know. Meilin could wait to tell Li. The mat was cleared, except for the judges, Meilin's team and the other couple. The four shook hands, congratulating on their hard work.  
  
"Meilin Rae, Martial Arts Champion, year two, green belt." One judge held.  
  
"Rex Mizoki, Martial Arts Champion, year one, green belt." Another proclaimed. Meilin turned and hugged Rex again, just like she did Li the year they won. Meilin and Rex received their trophies and that was the end of the 31st annual Martial Arts Tournament. Meilin hugged her trophy; she had the perfect place for it. Right next to the one that had her and Li's name inscribed on it. Now she had two trophies with her name on them. She couldn't help smiles.  
  
"Congratulations Meilin, we are so proud of you." Her mother said from the passenger seat of their car.  
  
"Indeed we are." Her father said while driving.  
  
"Thanks mom and dad." Meilin said from the back, hugging her trophy like someone would steal it from her. They reached home and Meilin darted to her room. She placed the new one right next to her other one and smiled. She jumped on her bed and crawled across to the other side, about to pick up the phone receiver. Just before Meilin could pick it up, it rang. She jumped a little and was surprised; that's never happened before. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello? This is Meilin." She said sweetly into the phone.  
  
"Meilin? It's Li." came the voice on the other end. What perfect timing! She was just about to call him and tell him the great news.  
  
"Li! I can't believe you called I was just about to do the same! I have so much to tell you!" Meilin shouted into the phone, sitting up on her bed.  
  
"Yea, we need to talk abo..." All Li could get out before Meilin cut him off.  
  
"Today was the Martial Arts Tournament, you know the one we won last year? Well Rex and Me won it! Can you believe it? Two years in a row for me! Isn't that exciting?" Meilin said, latterly jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh wow, that great Meilin, ugh.infact that is what I called to ask about." Li said. Meilin just sounded way to happy for him to tell her about Sakura.  
  
"Oh I wish you could have been here! It was amazing! Oh and I have the best news of all! I'm coming back to Reedington sometime in the next week!" Meilin gasped for joy. Li bit his bottom lip and decided whether or not to tell her.  
  
"That's great Meilin, but I got to go, I'm sensing a Clow Card around and I have to call Sakura." Then he hung up, without even saying goodbye to Meilin.  
  
"Li wait!" She said quickly. It was to late, he had already hung up. She raised an eyebrow and hung up the phone. She headed down the hallway to the stairs for dinner. The tournament had started at noon, and it was almost 5 o'clock by now. Dinner was almost ready. Li couldn't believe himself. He promised Sakura he would tell Meilin. She was just too happy; he couldn't rain on her parade. She had won the tournament again, that proved she was as good at martial arts as him. He glanced at his watch and headed down the hallway into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sakura couldn't sit still. Madison and her were trying to finish up their math homework. Sakura kept looking at the clock, then the phone. Madison started to become irritated.  
  
"Sakura what is wrong?" Madison asked in a irritated voice.  
  
"Li said he'd call Meilin tonight and tell her everything and I'm waiting for him call with the news." Sakura said, turning her attention back to her homework.  
  
"Well just take your mind off it and do your homework or we'll never get this done, we still have spelling worksheets to do and its almost 5:30." Madison said, finishing up the last few problems. Sakura looked at Madison's finished page and hurried to finish hers. Madison started on her spelling as Sakura finished up her math. Sakura dug through her bag for about 3 minutes until she pulled out a crinkly, unstarted spelling worksheet. Sakura grabbed the dictionary form Madison and looked up every word on the list.  
  
"You have to look up ever word Sakura?" Madison asked, rising an eyebrow. Sakura seemed to ignore her and finished looking them up. Madison was halfway done with the front side when Sakura was done looking up the words. Sakura hurried to catch up, asking Madison for the definition of words constantly. They finished their homework together. Sakura packed up her book bag, as the telephone rang. She leaped for the telephone on the end table of the living room couch.  
  
"Hello?!?!" She said into the phone waiting for a reply.  
  
"Sakura?" Came the young boy's voice she was expecting.  
  
"Li! Did you called her? What happened? What did she say? What did you say?" Sakura asked in a frantic race of questions.  
  
"I couldn't tell her.she won the Annual Martial Arts Tournament this year. She was just happy, I'll tell her when she gets back. She said her father and her are returning sometime next week." Li said shamefully into the phone.  
  
"Ok.so you're waiting until she comes back?" Sakura asked in low, rather disappointed voice.  
  
"Yea, so I'll talk to you later." Li said and hung up the phone. Sakura did the same. Li never left time for her to say goodbye. She was going to gain a person's love in her life, or lose a boyfriend to another girl. Madison had finished gathering her things and stood by the door.  
  
"I gotta get home Sakura, I'll call you later and we can talk about it, ok?" Madison said, trying to cheer her friend up. Sakura nodded and walked over to the door. She watched Madison turn and wave to her from down the street; she waved back, a slight smile crossing her face. Three weeks had gone by in a flash for Meilin. There she stood in the airport, waiting for their plane to come in. She was so excited to go back, she could finally see Li and her friends again. The announcement that the plane leaving for Reedington has now arrived and is boarding.  
  
"Ready to go sweetheart?" Her father said to Meilin. She nodded; she couldn't have been more ready in her life. Her mother took her hand and they headed for the plane terminal. They each gave the flight attendant their ticket and started down the plan terminal. When they boarded the plane, it had three seats in a row. Meilin's mother got the window seat, Meilin got the middle, and her father sat in the isle seat.  
  
Meilin smiled as the plane took off. In less and three hours, she'd be back in Reedington. Li would be waiting for her and they could be Card Captors again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the seat. She dozed off into the wee hours of the morning, sweet dream's filling her head. Meilin's plane landed safely in the Reedington Airport three hours later. It was around noon when they stepped out of the plane terminal. She rushed to get her things and waited for her parents. They drove to their home, left behind by their trip back to Hong Kong. Meilin settled back into her room.  
  
The first thing she wanted to do was call Li to tell him she was back. Btu she decided she would surprise him in person! Little did she know Sakura and Li were having the time of their life, roller bladeing in the park, when she rushed out the door. 


	4. Part IV: Time Mends a Broken Heart

Last Time on Meilin's Story: Meilin's plane landed safely in the Reedington Airport three hours later. It was around noon when they stepped out of the plane terminal. She rushed to get her things and waited for her parents. They drove to their home, left behind by their trip back to Hong Kong. Meilin settled back into her room.  
  
The first thing she wanted to do was call Li to tell him she was back. Btu she decided she would surprise him in person! Little did she know Sakura and Li were having the time of their life, roller bladeing in the park, when she rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
Meilin's Story  
  
Part IV: Time Mends a Broken Heart  
  
Li and Sakura were roller blading in Penguin Park as Meilin rushed out the door. Her first stop was to Li's house but of course he was not there. Meilin puzzled why he wouldn't be home, and asked Wei where she could find him. Wei wasn't sure where Li was but he guessed he was out with the brown-haired girl he'd been spending a lot of time with lately. Meilin was completely shocked she wanted an explanation. There weren't that many Clow Cards left, so there couldn't have been an outbreak of them while she was away.  
  
"Alright thanks Wei." Meilin said as she walked back down the steps to Li's front door and continued down the street. She deiced that she would see if the two were at Sakura's house. Standing in front of her house and couldn't hear the sound of them inside, but she deiced to knock and see anyway.  
  
"She's roller blading in the park I think." Sakura's older brother Tori said to Meilin a little puzzled that she would come to their door. Sakura's father was at work like usual and Meilin could hear Julian's voice from inside the house.  
  
"Do you know if there was a boy with her. His name is Li. He's our age." Meilin said quickly and desperately. Tori shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know if that's were she was for sure. Meilin thanked him quickly and head back out onto the street. She looked around in the different shop windows to see if they were there, when she bumped into Madison coming out of the Ice Cream Shop with her family.  
  
"Meilin! I didn't know you were back. Wow it's so nice to see you again. How are you? How's your grand mother? When did you get back." Madison said shaking her friend's shoulders. A gigantic leap of excitement in her voice escalated as she spoke. Meilin was a bit stunned to see her.  
  
"Hey Madison. I just got in a few hours ago. My grandma's hoping a full recovery. Have you seen Li around? I can't find him anywhere." Meilin said in a not so excited voice to see Madison by herself. As she spoke she turned to look behind her and around Madison's said for her lost fiancée and his new companion.  
  
Madison was a little skeptical to answer, but as a true friend to Meilin she deiced to tell her the truth. "I think Li and Sakura are roller blading in Penguin Park. They planned on getting some Ice Cream afterwards. I was suppose to meet them here by my parent's came by to pick me up. I guess they're still roller blading if you wanna go check it out." Madison said hastefully as she could, trying to end the conversation. Madison left an obviously sad Meilin standing alone on the street. Madison told Meilin that she was welcome to stay the night at her house if she wanted to talk about it later, all she had to do was stop by.  
  
Meilin nodded in compression trying to choke down her tears. The realization of Li and Sakura being together was beinning to set in. All she had to do was see it for herself. Wiping back the tears that had started to come, Meilin began a proud march toward Penguin Park.  
  
Sakura was trying to teach Li how to roller blade, it was going pretty well. Li already had knowledge in how to ice skate he just had to put the knowledge into how to move the roller blades. Meilin was only a few steps away from the park. Li was wobbly and about to fall went Sakura caught him. Laughing while she pulled him up, Li gave Sakura a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
Meilin was horrified as she saw this display. She stood stopped in a dead lock at the entrance to the park as children and adults brushed past her horrified figure. Li and Sakura weren't even aware that Meilin was watching them. Meilin caught Li's eye as she stood, tears in her eyes and a stunned look across her face.  
  
Li quickly dropped Sakura's hands he was holding and skated backwards a bit a little so not so close to her. Sakura was confused at first, then turned her head to Meilin's direction and saw her. Letting go of his hands as well, both of them a little ashamed of the display they put on for the unaware Meilin.  
  
Meilin shook her head at Li whom was looking directly at her. Meilin turned around and made a bolt for her house. Neither Li nor Sakura decided to go after her because it would only make the situation worse. There was no need to clear anything up, whatever Meilin thought was going on between the two Card Captors was really happening. Meilin tried to hide her tears as she scurried down the street.  
  
She stopped in front of Madison's house and remembers what she had said. She scurried home, telling her parents where she was going to spend the night. She grabbed some clothes and a sleeping bed and then flew out the door before her parents could ask any questions. Making her way back to Madison's house, she knocked on her door for the very first time.  
  
Madison opened the door to see a very melancholy Meilin with two bags of things. Her cheeks were tears stained and the tears were welling up in her eyes. Madison brought her into the house and ushered her up to her room. Madison made out a bed for her and like what she does with Sakura, she picked out a movie for them to watch.  
  
As the movie ended and Madison took the tape from the VCR she noticed Meilin's gaze wasn't to the television but out the window. Madison sat back up on her bed and let Meilin have a little time before she spoke to her. Meilin noticed that the movie was over and looked over to Madison, the tears returning to her eyes.  
  
"Why her Madison? He said he hates her. Why didn't he tell me? Why doesn't he like me?" Meilin said, her voice shaky from the tears running down her face. Madison set a full box of tissues down on the floor next to Meilin and thought carefully about what she was going to say to comfort Meilin, yet tell her the truth.  
  
"I know it's hard for you Meilin, but you must understand that Li was never really close to you. Sakura and him can relate to each other because of the abilities to be Card Captors. He didn't tell you because you were so happy about being in Hong Kong the tournament it was hard for him to tell you." Madison said trying to comfort Meilin, how had wiped her tears away.  
  
"It's not hard for me Madison. I knew Li could never feel the same way about me that I feel for him. I knew one day he'd choose someone over me but I never really know how hard it would really be when it happened." Meilin said, finally breaking down into a steady cry.  
  
"It will be alright Meilin, you're too young to think you're in love. Time will heal your broken heart." Madison slid off the bed and patted Meilin on the back. Meilin pulled her into a hug in which Madison embraced. Letting Meilin go, they stayed up all night talking about various thing to keep Meilin's mind off Li. 


	5. Aftermath: All's Normal in Reedington

Meilin's Story  
  
Aftermath: All's Normal in Reedington  
  
Everyone was so keyed up for the Valentines Day dance. Madison and Sakura both had dates, but promised that they would spend the dance with Meilin too. She and Li had talked numerous times on the phone since the events three months ago tore them a part. It took a long time for Meilin to regain her respect and friendship for Li, as he truly hurt her. Li had made a promise to Sakura that he would dance the couples only dance with Meilin instead, because it would mean a lot to her.  
  
Madison and Sakura were both taking home economic classes so Sakura could learn to sew as well. They both made their dress in class; Meilin on the other hand bought her dress at a department store. It was very beautiful and very fancy; having full shoulder straps it was light blue in color with plenty of lace and sequences to make it unique. Sakura made a light pink dress with red velvet hearts she had to have Madison help her sew on. Madison's dress was much more complicated since she had much more sewing experience. It consisted of a mainly dark red background, with a bright red floral pattern she found in a pattern book.  
  
Li was very nervous as he walked up the steps to Sakura's house. They decided to walk to the dance since it was a warm night and very beautiful out. His light blue suit fit him perfectly, and he carried a small jewelry box in his right hand. Ringing the doorbell just second before Sakura's brother opened the door, Li was almost ready to book it to the dance alone. Sakura soon pushed Tory aside and smiled at Li.  
  
"Hi Li, I'm ready to go. Bye Dad!" Sakura shouted back into the house before she slammed the door in Tory's face. Sakura's hair was pulled back into a bun with pink rose buds set all around it. Li took her hand and they began to walk towards the school. Madison and Meilin were already waiting inside, but Li pulled Sakura aside to give her the gift he had been saving until something special.  
  
"I got something for you." Li let go of Sakura's hand and opened the box, showing her the beautiful necklace that lay inside. The charm was in the shape of the Key Of Clow and engraved on the inside of the head of the key was the words 'Sakura'.  
  
"Oh Li! It's so beautiful, thank you so much!" Li took it from the box and placed it around her neck. It fit just right to it lay just under her collarbone's center. Sakura noticed that the jewelry bow was a double- decker and wondered what was in the bottom half. What she questioned it, Li opened it up again to show the other necklace inside.  
  
"I got one for Meilin too, I thought it'd look good on her." The other necklace had a heart-shaped charm and engraved in the middle was 'Meilin', the red ruby set on the top of the heart symbolized his affection and love he still had for her, even thought it wasn't the love she wished it was. Sakura smiled and told Li to save it until he walked Sakura and Meilin home.  
  
Madison and Eli were already dancing together to the newest pop song that was crazing the nation. Meilin was on the dance floor too dancing with Chelsea, Rita and the rest of the girls. Sakura smiled and Li slipped the jewelry box into his pocket and they made their way onto the dance floor. Sakura and Li were slow dancing to the second to the last song of the night, when Madison and Meilin chatted away. The night slowly cam to a end and Li approached a dancing Meilin. The announcer announced the couples only dance to end the night and Sakura sat down on a chair to the outside of the dance floor.  
  
"Can I have this dance Meilin?" Li said in a shy and unsure voice. Things between them were still a little on the rocks but mostly they enjoyed each other company. Meilin accepted and look like she had been waiting for him to ask all night. The tow made their way onto the dance floor next to Madison and Eli, and started the last dance of the first ever Valentines Day dance.  
  
"I'm really sorry Meilin but I think you know that. Even thought you may still feel the same way towards me, I just want you to know that you are a little more than my friend and that I care deeply for you and I do love you."  
  
"Thank you Li. It means a lot to me to know I'm still important to you." Meilin said trailing off. The song came to a slow end and the DJ announced the end of the dance. The five friends Meilin, Sakura, Li, Madison and Eli departed from the school's front doors, all walking arm and arm. Madison and Eli took a different turn down the two streets where the girls lived on, and Sakura, Li and Meilin made their first stop at Sakura's house.  
  
"Good-night you two!" Sakura said with a smile as she closed the front door behind her. Meilin was resistant to let Li walk her home, as his house was in the opposite route. After some much needed arguing Meilin and Li made their second stop in Meilin's doorstep. She was about to say goodnight he Li held her back.  
  
"I got you something." Li said as he pulled the necklace out of the box and held it out to Meilin. Her eyes almost welded with tears as she saw it and took it from his hands. She clasped it around her neck; it fit just was perfect as Sakura's necklace. Meilin gave Li a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried inside the doors of the building she lived in. She waved to Li who was walking back to his house as she reached her bedroom window.  
  
Li changed out of his suit and into his nightclothes and tossed the empty jewelry box into the junk drawer of his nightstand. He rubbed his cheek a bit after remembering Meilin's kiss and then his other as the kiss Sakura greeting him with. He turned in for the night feeling like a new boy, he had one girl who loved him and another whom he broken her heart but she had forgiven him and returned the love he felt for her. 


End file.
